


Coup d'état

by UncleTouchyLich



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Body Horror, Drabble, Gen, Hurt, Injury, Loss of Limbs, Noxus, Pain, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleTouchyLich/pseuds/UncleTouchyLich
Summary: Two pivotal moments for Swain and for Noxus. The pronouncement of the plan, and the enactment of the unthinkable.





	Coup d'état

“Thank-you, Noskov.” 

Swain’s servant steps back after placing his master’s coat properly on his shoulders, nodding, saying nothing. The man, ever watchful and ever faithful keeps away from the circle of conspirators, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible, but observing everything.  
“Normally I wouldn’t ask all of you to be here.” Swain looks around at all of them from his seat. It’s shaming, to be in pain, to be half-lame in front of all of them, maimed and missing his arm. Occasional days were better than others, and this was a bad day- phantom pains were playing havoc with him. His face is drawn and tired and he’d come back from Ionia with more grey and white hair than he had left with. Pain and war had aged him. Some of those assembled hadn’t seen him yet in the two years since his return and had only spoken with him through letters and encoded messages. The change was startling. And all knew who was to blame, truly blame. The Ionians were not the one who had brought the proud man to a desperate state.

“But we are at the point where all communication may be compromised. I know the risk. And I know it can’t be encouraging to see me like this. I wanted to hand over the responsibility- in the event that my attempt tomorrow kills me… You will all know who to follow.” He indicates one of the figures, one of the only ones unhooded. The man is recognizable to all- and normally so full of cheerful chatter and boasts- but he is silent, his expression almost angry, unreadable emotions moving across it, and his eyes never leave his old friend.

Swain leans back, pale, obviously in pain, reaching under his coat compulsively, trying to stop the seizing, relentless spasms. So strange that an arm no longer there could still feel so present, could hurt so badly. But he persists and his eyes are determined, piercing, dark, as sharp as ever. He looks at each of the conspirators, one by one.  
“You each have your parts to play. I am making the attempt tonight. It may be the last time you see me. But If you see me in Darkwill’s court in five days time, if you see me walk towards the throne… You know what to do.”

-

The arm was back, but it wasn’t his. Swain gasped at the pain, keeling over, landing hard on his side on the cold stone floor. He bit down hard, refusing to scream despite the pain. Instead he writhed as the brazier snuffed itself out, clouds of ceremonial incense smoke hanging low in the air. The demon’s consciousness did not want to leave. It had lost the battle but it would not go without a fight. So he fought it, there in the deepest dark. 

This was his arm now, this was his body, this was his mind. The new arm spasmed and cramped. Phantom limb pains had been nothing compared to this. He didn’t know how long he lay there on the floor, sweating and shaking.  
And then it was gone- as dumb and meek as a tamed animal. Eyes all over Noxus opened, eyes for him above the immortal Bastion and through the city and beyond, even beyond that. Eyes in rafters and trees, rookieries, ramparts. He knew so much, too much. He had never looked at the world with so many eyes.

And when the power was his and his alone at last, he found wasn’t ready for it. Pins and needles at first, spreading from the arm and he worried for a moment that his heart was giving out. He’d waited too long and lived too hard, he was too old, he was-  
Yet he remained. He’d never had magic before, never held power like this. How did mages do it? It was like clinging to a tiger’s tail, it was like trying to grasp at lightning. The magic crackled and snapped, red flashes leaving ghosts in his vision. And the sorcery, unchanneled, turned inwards and pushed outwards, threatening to tear him apart. His bones cracked. He heard them grinding in his ears, heard tendons rearrange, felt feathers sprout, scales tearing, felt his face split and when he opened his mouth it was no longer a mouth. 

He knew what had happened. He breathed and he tried to speak and the sound he made was that of a monster.  
But Swain didn’t panic. He could do this, he could learn. He had to, for himself and for Noxus.

**Author's Note:**

> -  
> A combination of two requested drabbles from readers who wanted a little more history behind my Swain.  
> Originally posted on not-the-lich.tumblr.com


End file.
